The Darkness awaits
by Lil'pineapple
Summary: Things begin getting dark in the TND, which the formerKND has now joined. Nigel, Kuki, Wally, Abby, and Hoagie have to watch eachother's backs...and their emotions. 3x4 2x5 R&R please. It's better than it sounds.
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door…. I wish I did though…I love Number 4…cries and cowers in the corner:

LilP: Hello there! I absobloodylutely love KND so here it is, my first KND fic! It shall be filled with a lot of 3x4 and 2x5, because those are the two couples I enjoy, and please don't flame me about them. (But who DOESN'T like 3x4? I mean, come on!)

Chapter One

Sixteen year old Kuki Sanban sat as still as a statue in her position. Numbah 1 had told her not to move. Her knees were getting numb, as she was putting her weight on them, and her fingers were getting sweaty since she was still holding her weapon tightly. Her breathing was ragged and her hair was starting to stick to her face. Why was Father's house so hot? Oh yeah, because he has the power of fire, she thought to herself. She was so dumb sometimes.

It was quiet. She wondered where everyone went. Numbah 1 hadn't told her where his or everyone else's positions were. She was alone right now. And she was scared.

This was how TND was every single moment. You were scared out of your mind. In the medical ward at the TND main building was now a psychologist ward, where you could go if you just couldn't take it anymore and had to tell someone about it. Many TND members had been sent there if someone on their team had died, which, by the way, many had died already. Kuki and the others didn't know the ones who had passed away, but they were very sad about that. Nothing this serious had happened during KND. No, you hadn't put your life at risk that many times as this. You were risking your life every single second here.

Their mission was once again, to try and defeat Father. But he was too strong. Most TND operatives came back failing, terribly injured, or some, even dead. Numbah 1 had taken the mission though. He was brave.

Kuki's heart stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She began to shake. It was pitch black, and the only light she had so far was her wrist communicator to stay in contact with the others, but it didn't have service in this place. The footsteps got quicker, and they seemed like they were right behind her when, suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder and she was about to scream when a hand went over her mouth.

"Kuki, don' worry, it's just me"

It was Wally. Kuki relaxed a little. She wasn't alone anymore. "What's happening?" She whispered shakily.

Wally turned on a flashlight. Kuki could see his beautiful green eyes. She looked at the floor, hoping that he didn't see her blushing.

"We haven't found Father, yet." He whispered back. Kuki moved her legs so she was sitting cross-legged and enjoyed the feeling returning to her knees. She let go of her weapon also. "Numbah 1 let us get out of our positions to search"

Kuki nodded. "Where were you positioned?"

"A really big bathroom. I don' know what Numbah 1 was thinking, but it stank in there."

Kuki giggled and stared at Wally again. He was so cute. She wanted to kiss him right now.

"I can' believe Numbah 1 positioned you in this pitch black room. Were you scared?"

Kuki swallowed and shrugged, averting her eyes to the floor again. She hated showing weakness, and Wally always saw it.

"It's gonna be alroigh', Kuki." Wally whispered as he lifted her chin up to stare at her face.

Kuki's eyes teared up and she nodded. "I know, but I just don't want any of us to get hurt, like…everyone else"

Wally was about to say something when the room was suddenly filled with light, and his eyes widened when evil laughter was heard on the other side of the room.

"Shit"

Abby Lincoln was running around the whole mansion, cursing and constantly pushing sweaty strands of hair out of her face. Why does this damn place hafta be so damn hot? Numbah Five really wants to kick someone's ass right now, she screamed in her head as her legs kept moving. She screeched to a halt when she heard loud laughter. Father.

Where did it come from? Where was everyone else? She frantically pushed her wrist communicator buttons to get SOMEBODY to tell her what was going on.

A one flashed on the screen. Number 1's voice came out in a whisper, sounding annoyed. "You only have to push the button once, Numbah five"

"Yeah, I know, but what the hell is going on? Where's everyone else? Where's Father?" She whispered back, wanting answers. She continued walking down the dark halls. It was getting hotter.

"Father is currently residing in the Grand Hall. You are to go there immediately." Numbah one told her calmly. How could he be so calm all the time?

"But that's where Kuki's positioned Numbah 1!"

"I sent Numbah 4 to accompany her. Hopefully they are safe. Just go there now, okay?"

"Alright"

The number one on the screen flickered off and Abby sighed.

"Damn, is this going to be tough"

Kuki started shaking again. She whimpered and looked towards where the sound came from. There was Father, on the other side of the Grand hall, between two large marble pillars. Being a mere silhouette made him even scarier. A fireball formed in his hands and he laughed again as he lowered it towards the ground and blew it towards them.

Suddenly Wally grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the flames way. He cursed under his breath and pressed Numbah One's button on the communicator. It didn't do anything.

"There's no service," Kuki said as she still held onto Wally's arm without noticing. When she did, she squeaked and let go, blushing. Wally didn't notice this.

"Dammit, where is everybody?"

As if answering his question, Numbah five barged into the room, panting, looking sweaty and pissed off. She took one look at Father, at Wally, and at Kuki and took out her weapon, aiming at Father. Father smirked.

"Oh, look, you want to play? I thought I told the other TND not to mess with me anymore. You saw what happened to them, didn't you?"

Kuki whimpered again and pulled out her weapon. Wally took his out too and aimed at him also. Abby glared and yelled out "BATTLE STATIONS!"

She fired her grenade gun and ran at him. Wally and Kuki shot too, but Kuki was shaking so hard she was missing each time. Father's laughter echoed as he threw more fire, and soon, there were giant patches of flames at least 6 feet high.

Wally, Kuki, and Abby were coughing. They heard a sound behind them and looked. There was Numbah 2 and Numbah 1, smiling, even though their faces were shining with sweat.

"How about some water to cool you off?" Hoagie grinned as he pulled out a gigantic water gun, filled with ice. He shot the gun and an ice shard flew at Father. Father dodged and the fire around him got taller.

"You think you can beat me with that?" Father roared at him as he walked towards them. Kuki stepped back and held her gun tighter.

"Oh, just stop thinkin' you're so strong and all that" Abby's voice rang out through the roaring of the flames. "So what if you killed some people? You can't kill us!"

Father smirked again as he smiled with delight. "Oh really?" With an immense amount of strength he created a giant bow and arrow of fire and pointed it at Abby. "You think so? Hmm.." Abby aimed her grenade gun at him and Numbah 2 shot another ice shard, but Father easily dodged them. He pulled back the arrow and just as Abby was about to dodge it because it was pointed at her, he shot it at Kuki who quickly turned and shielded her head, only to be hit in the back as she screamed out in pain.

"Kuki!" Wally immediately dropped to his knees and Kuki started to cry. The fire had burnt through her shirt and her back was seriously burned. Abby turned towards Numbah 1 and yelled. "Numbah 1! We have to get out of here!" Numbah 1 nodded and activated his communicator, getting a medical team to arrive at Sector V.

Abby ran to Kuki and tried to soothe her, but Kuki was crying out in pain. Numbah 2 repeatedly shot ice shards at Father, but he only dodged them. The gun quickly ran out of ice. Numbah 2 threw the gun down in frustration and pushed a button on his belt. Suddenly something burst through the gigantic ceiling and debris crumbled everywhere, fortunately not landing on any of them. Some hit Father and the flame around him got bigger. "You brats! You ruined my ceiling!" He made another fire bow and arrow and aimed at the ship that had burst through.

"Quickly!" Numbah 1 yelled as he opened the doors and Wally and Abby carried the crying Kuki inside. He and Numbah 2 ran in and shut the doors. Father pulled back his second arrow and laughed. "You can't get away!"

"Wanna bet?" Numbah 2 shouted as he pressed a button and they shot up through the hole in the ceiling, going as fast as he could towards Sector V.

End of chapter one

Do you like it? I know Kuki sounds like a wimp, but don't worry, she'll get cooler once this story progresses. I really have no idea what I'm doing so please be bare with me. This is my first actiony fic, since I'm not really that good at it. Please review and give me some pointers!


	2. The healing and shirtless guys

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

LilP: Well, here goes chapter two! I will try and describe what all of them look like, since they are all 16/17. Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

Kuki grit her teeth, trying with all her will power not to cry. Tears trailed down her cheeks as her brain sent yet another message that her back had third-degree burns.

Wally was holding her hand and constantly stroking back her bangs that stuck to her forehead, telling her they were almost there. He couldn't look at the burns. They looked too painful. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like.

Suddenly Kuki's whimpering stopped. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were closed. "You guys!"

Abby ran over to Kuki and looked at her. "She's passed out from the pain". A worried look crossed her face. "Hoagie, step on it!"

Hoagie pushed on the pedal harder. Clouds zipped by and Nigel had to sit down from the force.

He looked at Kuki and his hands turned to fists. Damn Father, he thought viciously. He had failed again trying to beat him. He had to take drastic measures. He had to work harder.

The ship began to slow down and they landed at Sector V. The medical team was already there, opening the doors and putting Kuki on a stretcher. They went inside the tree house to the medical room, slamming the door behind them.

The others didn't know what to do. Wally stormed into his room, closing the door, and eventually going into his bathroom to take a shower.

Nigel walked slowly out of the ship, a distressed look on his face. He closed himself in his room also.

That left Numbah 2 and 5 all by themselves. Abby walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Hoagie followed her.

"Dis is getting too serious" Abby said as she put her head in her hands. "I don't think I can take it nomore".

Hoagie looked at Abby, and noticed for the first time that she had matured. Her skin, shiny with sweat, but otherwise flawless, was the most beautiful brown he had ever seen. Her black, silky hair was in a messy braid. Her athletic body was slumped on the table. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, at least we're not alone" He smiled at her. Abby looked at him and smiled a little bit as her eyes took in his shaggy brown hair to his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah" she breathed out. Hoagie certainly wasn't chubby anymore. He had grown taller than her and had nice muscley arms and chiseled features. She blushed and looked away.

Hoagie was about to say something when the medical room door opened and the team walked out.

Abby jumped from her chair. "How is she?"

The leader, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, frowned. "The burns are very serious. We have to do some skin grafts. It looks like she'll have a permanent scarring on her lower back."

Abby gasped. "But she'll…survive, right?"

The leader grinned. "Oh yes, definitely. It will take a few hours to do the grafting, as we will have to remove some skin from her legs to put on her back, and she will have to stay in bed for at least a month for it to heal. She will be in a great deal of pain, but it's not life threatening.

Hoagie smiled. "Thank you so much".

The leader smiled back and nodded as the team went back into the room. Suddenly, Wally burst out of his room.

"Whot did they say? Is Kuki alroigh'?"

Abby sighed and ran her fingers through her messy braid, untangling it and letting her hair down. "She has very serious burns and they have to do skin grafts. She'll have permanent scarring and she will be in a great deal of pain while it heals, but it's not life threatening."

Wally looked sullen. "How long does it take to heal?"

Hoagie piped up. "At least a month".

Wally growled. "Dammit!" He punched the fridge. Hoagie and Abby both jumped.

"Don't worry, Numbah 4, she'll be back to normal in no time!" Hoagie said as he took off his goggles.

Abby giggled. "You must really care about her, dontcha Numbah 4?"

Wally removed his hand from the fridge and glared at her, a blush staining his cheeks. "Ah'm just worried about her because she's my friend!" There was a dent in the fridge.

"Oh really?" Abby questioned him. "Are you sure?"

Wally glared and walked out of the room, muttering. "Ah don't have time for this". Numbah 5 smirked.

"Oh man, when will dat boy get a clue?"

She stretched. "Well, Numbah 5 has to go take a shower. I feel like I just walked out of an oven."

It was unusually quiet for the rest of the day. The operatives spent the whole day resting, showering, eating, or just thinking to themselves. Really, they were emotionally drained and worried about Kuki. They all wanted to talk to her.

A sigh escaped Wally's mouth. He was lying in the middle of his wrestling ring, trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Kuki getting attacked by Father kept replaying in his mind. He was standing right next to her, but he failed to protect her. It could be him with the burns, not her. And permanent scarring? Kuki was surely going to be upset about that.

"Kooks" He whispered out as he thought about her. He felt like he was the one to protect her, and although he cared about Numbah 1, 2, and 5 enough to want to protect them, Kuki was a little more special to him. He didn't know why, he had always felt that way about her, ever since he was 10 years old.

6 years ago. Wow, what a long time it had been. They had stayed a team, and all of them had changed so much. Especially Kuki. She still had small, beautiful eyes, legs that went on forever, and that silky, long black hair, but now she had developed a figure and well…she was very attractive. Many boys paid attention to her when all of them were out, and Kuki just giggled and waved at them. They don't call her "The Flirt" for nothing, Wally thought.

"_You must really care about her, dontcha Numbah 4?"_

Well, of course he did. They were friends. But…Wally occasionally had feelings of wanting to touch her, and he thought about her all the time. Maybe he did care for her a lot…

A door opened outside of his room and he heard Numbah 1 speak. "You're finished? Is Numbah 3 alright?"

An unfamiliar voice sounded. "Yes, Numbah 1. We are finished with the grafting. She is resting but you should be able to visit her tomorrow. Please alert us if there is infection or other problems."

"Thanks so much" Numbah 4 heard Hoagie's voice say. Tomorrow he'd be able to see her. He was happy with that, and he closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

It stung. Her back felt odd, like there were pieces of glue all over it that she wanted to peel off. (You know, when you put glue on your hand, it dries, and you peel it off?) There was a faint beeping in the background, and somebody holding her hand. She opened her eyes, squinting at the bright lights.

"Kooks, girl, you're awake!"

Numbah 3 looked to her left and saw Numbah 5, with a bright smile on her face. She smiled back. "Hey Abby".

"Girl, how ya feelin'?"

Kuki frowned. "My back kind of…stings a little."

Abby frowned also. "But not a lot?"

Kuki shook her head. "No, it's tolerable. What happened to me, after I passed out in the ship?"

"The medical team was here, and they did skin grafts."

Kuki's eyes widened. "Really? It was that serious?"

Abby's frown got bigger. "You got hurt pretty bad by Father, you know. But don't worry, Kooks. You'll be betta in no time! Is there anything you want?"

Kuki nodded. "My orange rainbow monkey, please".

Abby left and came back with it in a few seconds. "You know, Numbah 4 is really frettin' about you". Abby shook her braid and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "You should see da dent in the fridge he put in there yesterday. Woo Wee!"

Kuki felt her cheeks get red. "Really?"

"Yep." The door opened. "Speak of the devil". Abby smirked and got up.

It was Wally. He quietly closed the door behind him. "Kuki? You're awake!"

Abby smiled. "I'm going to leave you two alone".

When Abby left, there was uncomfortable tension in the room. Kuki's face slowly turned red, and Wally sat down on the chair. "How are ya?"

Kuki shrugged. "I could be better".

Silence.

Wally cleared his throat. Kuki hugged her rainbow monkey, and suddenly, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Whot? Kuki, why are ya cryin'? Does your back hurt really badly? I'll go get Numbah 1 to call the medical team roight away!"

"No, Wally, it's not that!" She sighed. "I'm just sick of being…such a failure."

Numbah 4 looked confused. "You're not a failure, Kuki. Everybody gets hurt in battle at least once. It wasn' your fault."

She closed her eyes. "I wish I was strong like you guys". She sniffed. "I want to be a fighter like you".

Wally took her slender hand in his big one. "O' course you're strong. You always try your hardest in battle, even if you're really scared. Why would you want to be a fighter like me anyways? Most of the time I don't use my head. You're our doctor, Kooks. You're the best there is."

Kuki opened her eyes and smiled at Wally, blushing a little. His beautiful green eyes looked back at her. "Thank you, Wally" She squeezed his hand.

Wally's eyes widened and suddenly he became interested in the lovely polishing on the wood floor. "Uh….well….tha's what friend do, roight? Friends, yeah…" He quickly got out of the chair, and left, but not before letting his hand linger on hers for a few seconds.

She watched him go, the smile still on her face, but then it disappeared once the heavy door shut. Even though he told her she wasn't a failure, she still felt like she was. Being the weakest of them all made you feel that way occasionally. Especially when you were lying in a bed, with skin grafts on your third degree burns that will take at least a month to heal.

-----------------------------

Finally, the month passed. It was a very slow month. They couldn't take any missions because one of the operatives was injured. All of them took the opportunity to improve their performance for battle. Nigel barely ever came out of his room. Abby ran 5 miles everyday, and Hoagie was working on some new ship that was supposed to be his best yet. Wally constantly worked out and punched his punching bag, pretending it was Father.

And then, when the month passed, Kuki was back to normal, healed, healthy, and well…hyper. Her friends almost wanted her back in her bed, resting. Especially now that she had decided to bake a cake with her box of Rainbow Monkey Cake mix her sister Mushi had sent her as a get-well gift.

"IT'S A PIECE OF CAKE TO BAKE A PRETTY CAKE. YOU KNOW YOU CAN"T BE LAZY! YOU GOTTA DO THE COOKING BY THE BOOK! YOU KNO-

Several kitchen utensils were suddenly thrown at Kuki, stopping her singing. She stumbled back to see Numbah 5, rubbing her eyes and looking extremely irritated.

"Girl, I'm extremely happy that you're better and all dat, but do you HAVE to sing that song?"

Kuki pouted. "It's the baking cake song though. Of course I have to sing it. Anyways, it's a beautiful morning, don't you want to be awake?"

"It's fricken 6:03 AM, Kooks".

But Kuki just walked back to her bowl of cake mix, stirring and humming happily.

Inside his wrestling ring, Numbah 4 sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Even though Numbah 3 was extremely annoying, she was back to normal again. He smiled and walked slowly out of his room, in just his pajamas pants, as he didn't sleep with a shirt on.

Abby was just getting herself a glass of chocolate milk when Wally walked in, oblivious to his shirtless-ness. She smirked and drank some of the milk. Ooh, is Numbah 3 going to have a hay day, she thought snickering to herself. Kuki was smiling and humming with her eyes closed, still stirring, until she decided to open her eyes and get the sugar out. Right when she opened her eyes she saw Wally, in all his sex-godness, drinking a glass of orange juice…. SHIRTLESS.

Promptly, she dropped the box of sugar on the counter, the contents going into the sink. Her eyes traced over his lean torso, the muscles, and his freakin' 6-PACK for goodness sake. A blush graced her face as he looked over at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Um…Numbah 3, yeh dropped the sugar. Don't you want to clean tha' up?"

Kuki nodded with her mouth open, trying not to drool, and looked over at Abby, who was laughing her head off. Kuki glared at her, and began to slowly clean up the sugar, as another shirtless guy walked in: Hoagie. "Ahah" Kuki allowed herself to say out loud, receiving another weird look from Numbah 4. Abby almost spit out her milk contents as Hoagie entered the room, and to her, looking really REALLY scrumptious, as he was especially lean and muscley too.

Now both of the boys looked confused, Wally especially. Kuki was laughing her head off now, and Abby was running away to spit the milk out. After a while, Numbah 3 contained herself and took a deep breath. Then….

"OOOOH! IT'S A PIECE OF CAKE TO BAKE A PRETTY CAKE! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T BE LA-"

Many empty, plastic glasses were thrown at her.

Later that day, everybody was dressed, (with shirts ON) and ready for the day. Since it was summer, they didn't have high school and it was a brilliant, hot day. As Nigel was still cooped up in his room, Numbah 2 tried getting him out.

KNOCK KNOCK (on Nigel's door)

"Oh, Numbah 1!!! We're gonna go to the beach!"

Grunt.

"We want you to come"

"…So?"

"Well, don't you think it's time for a break?"

"No, I'm extremely busy. I don't have time for a break"

Silence. Hoagie looked at everyone else for help. Kuki smirked and went up to the door. "Oh, but Numbah 1, guess who's going to be there in all her swimsuit splendor? LIZZIE!"

Lot's of rustling was heard. Wally shook his head. "I don' understand wha' he sees in her. She looks like a fat version of Wilma from Scooby Doo to me." Hoagie laughed and Numbah 5 hit him over the head with a magazine, yelling at him. "She's slimmed out, you bonehead!" Numbah 1 emerged in a red t-shirt and black swim trunks; his sunglasses perched in their regular spot.

"So, who's ready?"

End of Chapter 2.

Ahah…sorry if this one was a bit boring. It will get tons more exciting. Don't worry! And Wally will be shirtless again on the beach in the next chapter.

"get's hit in the head with a mallot"

LilP: Ouch, who did that?

Kuki: It was me! Stay away from Numbah 4! He is MINE!

LilP: Hey, I'm writing this story! If you're mean to me, then I won't put you together after all!

Kuki: Oh yes you will! "holds up mallot" AIIIIIIIIII!

LilP: AH!

P.S. By the way, the song Kuki was singing is from the show "Lazy Town" on Nick Jr. HAAHAHHAHAH!


End file.
